Super Hothead Problems
by OneCutePug
Summary: One overheated turtle's desire for a cooler time can lead to crazy times in the Hamato household. A water ballon fight can cure almost anything in the lives of the turtle brothers.


**Another one-shot! I'm on a roll tonight! Just another cute family story I had saved, so leave me a review on if you liked it, or if you have any constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

Title: Super Hothead Problems

Rating: K+

"Shell, Don! Can't you fix the AC?" Raphael groaned as he flopped onto his shell on the couch. "I'm burning up!"

"How are you hot?" Leo asked in a scornful voice. He didn't even open his eyes from his meditative pose. "You've already cranked it up multiple times today!"

Mikey waddled into the living room, bundled up in spare hats, scarves, and coats. "YOU may be hot, but now I'm freezing!" He complained, teeth chattering.

Donnie threw an annoyed glance at Raph. "I'm not getting up again! I've gotten up to go turn the air up the last four times you've whined! Go do it yourself!"

Raph switched positions, rolling himself over onto his plastron. "If I weren't so hot right now, I'd get up and slap that look off your face!" Donnie rolled his eyes at the meaningless threat from the overheated turtle and went back to tinkering on his computer.

"Mikey. Go turn the air up. Now." Raph ordered, his eyes clamped shut. He was answered with a water balloon smashing down against the back of his head. "What the shell?!"

Mikey cackled gleefully, and Leo couldn't stop the smile taking over his face, even though his eyes were still shut, as Raph pushed himself up in a sitting position, cursing up a storm. "Give me one of those!" Unwillingly, but not wanting to face Raphael's wrath, Mikey tossed him one.

The orange clad turtle cowered as Raph gripped the balloon in one hand and one of his sai in the other. "Shell," Mikey gulped and clamped his eyes shut as Raph lifted both over his own head.

A popping sound and a gush of falling water rang throughout Mike's ears, and cautiously he opened his eyes. Raphael was standing, soaked, in front of him. His head was thrown back and his eyes shut. The normally bright red bandana was now a deep shade of crimson.

"Why the shell did you do that?" Leo inquired angrily as he opened his blue eyes and stood up. "You made the ground all wet! You need to clean it up!"

"I was cooling off, oh Fearless Leader. Get over it!" Raph snapped back as he turned towards his baby brother. "Gimme another one, Mike!" Mikey reached to give Raph a second balloon, still in shock from not getting pummeled by Raph.

"No! Don't give it to him!" Leo ordered, and Mikey froze. "He needs to clean this mess up first!" Mikey handed it to Raph anyway, shooting an angry Leonardo an 'I'm Sorry' look.

"Sorry, bro, but I'm more scared of what's going to happen to me if I DON'T give it to him!" Raph smirked at Mikey's confession, and lunged towards his baby brother. The orange clad turtle shrieked and scrambled backwards, right as Raph paused in front of his beak.

"Yeah, you better be!" He teased Mikey. He turned back towards Leo. "Listen, I'm burning up! If I want to cool down by popping a few water balloons, I can, and I will! And there's NOTHING you can do about it!" He snarled. Leo and Raph faced each other with angry gleams in their eyes.

"Oh boy. Here we go again!" Donnie grumbled under his breath. Mikey snuck out from in between the two facing off and sat down by Don.

"Should I make some popcorn, or do you think that this will be over soon?" He quizzed the genius. Donnie glared at the youngest turtle and Mikey sank down into the cushions. "I take it as a 'no,' then?" Donnie rolled his eyes.

"The only reason that you're burning up is because you're so dang HOTHEADED!" Leo yelled in Raph's face. Donatello couldn't help it; he burst into peals of laughter. Mikey jumped a little at Donnie's hysterical fit but soon gave in to the giggles, too. That only ticked Raph off that much more.

"HOTHEADED?" Raph roared. "I'll show YOU who's hotheaded!" Raph shoved the water balloon in Leo's face and jabbed it, pouring all the water down the front of Leo's plastron. Once it was empty, he threw the balloon behind him and flicked off the rest of the water drops in Leo's face.

Leo gasped, "What the-?" He stared down in shock at his now-soaked chest. "Dang it, that's cold!" He fidgeted.

"Water balloon fight!" Mikey cheered, flinging the rest of his water balloons up into the air and watched gleefully as Leo and Raph went at it, shoving water balloons in shells and soaking each other. Donnie was huddled protectively over his beloved computer as water squirted everywhere from the flying water balloons.

"Nooooo!" He wailed. "Watch out for my laptop!" He howled in anger.

Mikey jumped in between his battling brothers and smashed a water balloon in each of their faces. His water balloons hit their targets and soon the oldest turtles were glaring at Mikey with fire in their eyes.

"Uh, does anyone want another water balloon?" He held two more up, one in each hand with a sheepish smile on his face. In sync, both of his bros grabbed a balloon and smashed it down on his head, instantly soaking his orange bandana. "HEY!"

Raphael snorted. "Wanna spar?"

Leo grinned. "I'll kick your shell!"

Leo and Raph high three-ed each other as they both turned and began walking to the dojo together. Donnie cautiously sat up from his protective position over his dearly beloved computer and resumed working on whatever he was before he was so 'rudely interrupted.'

"Neanderthals," Don muttered, throwing death glares at each of his brothers. He took in Mikey jumping up and aiming his last balloon at his two oldest brothers.

Mikey's aim had to be perfect. All was set as he reared back and let them fly. However, Mikey didn't plan for what happened next.

Raph and Leo hit the deck as the water balloon began soaring. Splinter stepped out of his room and shut the door softly. He turned around to make his way to the living room and was greeting with almost tripping over his two eldest sons AND with two water balloons to the face.

Splinter closed his eyes as water ran from his whiskers and soaked his grey fur and robe. He took one long, calming breath before opening his eyes.

"Michelangelo!"

"Oh, shell!"


End file.
